miss world
by gia-x
Summary: a certain female dd starts to....slip into a depression. song fic to a hole song.


Miss World  
  
(Hole)  
  
~Punch~ ~Jab~ ~kick~ "Aaaugh!" It's TK. He and Davis are going at it. It's far worse than any   
time Matt and Tai went at it.  
  
I am the girl you know  
Can't look you in the eye  
  
"Aaugghh!" Davis howls bloody murder and it's my fault. TK is punching him in the gut over   
and over. Davis' face is twisted with pain and it's all my fault.  
  
I am the girl you know   
So sick I cannot try  
  
Davis and TK are beating the hell out of each other over me.  
  
I am the one you want  
Can't look you in the eye  
  
You see, we have just finished knocking down a bunch of controls spires and were celebrating.   
Cody and Yolei were jumping in joy, while TK, Davis, and I were having a group hug. When   
we all parted, I looked at Davis, and caught his eye. The thing that happened next, I don't know   
why I even did it.  
  
I am the girl you know   
I lie and lie and lie  
  
I kissed TK, not on the cheek though, but a long wet one on the mouth. As his tongue was in my   
mouth and mine in his, I didn't break my eye contact with Davis. Davis was obviously pissed   
and was fuming about the kiss. I never ever heard him yell as loud as he did at that moment. He   
probably called TK every derogatory term in the book. That's when TK got in his face, and that   
was it. They started fighting, just like that.  
  
I'm Miss World  
Somebody kill me  
  
I don't know why I kissed TK. It was one of those things you do without thinking. If I had been   
thinking, I probably would have kissed Davis.   
  
Kill me pills  
No one cares, my friends  
  
Yolei and Cody are trying to separate the two now. But me, I'm just standing here. I can't move.  
  
I'm Miss World,   
Watch me break and watch me burn  
No one is listening, my friends  
  
I just want to turn around and run, but something is holding me back. I don't want to watch them   
beat on each other and I don't want to face them after it's all done. Ugh! I'm trying so hard to   
leave, but I can't. My body isn't allowing me to flee the scene. Why can't I leave?  
  
Now I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
  
Somehow, I break loose from the invisible chains, and start to run out of this hell. I can hear   
Gatomon behind me. I'm sorry Gatomon, but I started this mess and I must fix it…..somehow.   
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
  
Ever since TK came back, I've ignored Davis. I stopped hanging out with him, I stopped talking   
to him, I gave him the cold shoulder. I do have feeling for Davis. Who doesn't? He's my crush,   
and TK is my best friend.  
  
Kill girls watch  
When I eat ether  
  
I wish I were more like Sora. She has Tai and Matt fawning all over her, but she doesn't pull   
them around I do. She could be like that, but she isn't. She isn't like me at all. There's a cliff up   
ahead. Maybe I'll jump, maybe I'll fall. Whatever the way, I must go.  
  
Suck me under  
Maybe forever, my friends  
  
The gust of wind calls my name. The trees are chanting 'jump'. They sway side to side in   
encouragement.   
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
  
I step next to the edge and look down to the rocks and river below. They're pleading me to join   
them there. Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll cry in it  
  
  
I've always had an image of an angel, but in reality I'm not. I can't count how many times I've   
caused Tai to get in trouble. Like when I broke mom's favorite vase and Tai got the blame, I   
didn't say anything. He was ground for 2 months, but then when he accused me, dad increased   
his punishment to 6 months. Tai had to miss out on a big soccer tournament, where the US   
college recruiters were gonna be at. I would have said something but I didn't want to get   
grounded cos Davis was having his birthday party that weekend. Tai later on confronted me and   
I denied it again, and every time he mentions it, I keep on denying it. I don't think he's forgotten   
his lost opportunity. I'm sorry Tai  
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll cry in it  
  
How many times have I played with TK and Davis' mind? Too many times to count. I don't   
understand why I do it, but it's quite fun though. The way Davis gets red whenever I talk or   
agree with TK. The way he acts fires me up inside, in a good way. It's true he acts without   
thinking, but that is the reason why he does the things he does for me. If he only thought about,   
he wouldn't be so willing to serve me. And then there's TK. TK is my best friend, but he's   
falling for me. I can tell by the look in his eyes. Plus, prior to his move to Odaiba he knew of   
my thing with Davis. I guess his feelings for me blocked those thoughts,. These two say they   
know me the best, but why don't they see anything wrong with me?  
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll die in it  
  
You wanna know something else that's funny? All those times I deliberately insulted Mimi and   
Yolei and they don't even realize it. I can say anything about them, add a sweet tone and they   
think it's a compliment. How dense can two people be?  
  
I made my bed I'll lie in it  
I made my bed I'll cry in it, my friends  
  
I don't deserve their friendship; I'm a terrible friend. They're not worthy of my presence. Oh   
wait, I mean I'm not worthy of their presence. Or do I really mean that? Am I good or am I not?   
Am I really the holder of light or is that a front? I think it's time this light was turned off. So I   
jump, and I'm falling and falling and falling to nothing. Goodbye.  
  
I am the girl you know   
Can't look you in the eye  



End file.
